<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunger Games: Peeta's POV by BookwormWerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164824">The Hunger Games: Peeta's POV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormWerewolf/pseuds/BookwormWerewolf'>BookwormWerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunger Games: Peeta's POV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormWerewolf/pseuds/BookwormWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Katniss's way of seeing the world of Panem.</p><p>But what if we had a different perspective?</p><p>What if there was something in those hungry tributes rather than just killing machines?</p><p>This is the story of that perspective.</p><p>***(DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)***</p><p> </p><p>(Please comment or leave a kudos, because I would really appreciate it. Also, this is my first story, so please don't hate.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Foxface/Thresh (Hunger Games), Glimmer/Marvel (Hunger Games), Katniss Everdeen/Gale Hawthorne/Peeta Mellark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hunger Games: Peeta's POV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Reaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/gifts">Izcana</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke for a start in my idle room in the bakery. We'd been having dinner with a customer last I remember, but I guess my father must've put me to bed. After all, today is the Reaping. We must look presentable in case we get chosen. But that's not very likely in my case, for I only have 5 or so in there. My wicked mother burst into the room screeching, "Get up, get up! We cannot waste any time. Move in your haste and get your ass up!" Yes, my mother. How kind. If only she was like father or my brothers, I would not have any problem. But she isn't like them, so wondering would be a waste of time.</p><p>I went out with a cloth as a towel and scrubbed myself with hand-held soap in the morning drizzle. We couldn't afford soap very often, but this was a special occasion.</p><p>I wrapped my cloth around my privates and ran into my room, managing not to slip in the puddles I was making in the house. Mother scowled at me as I ran past her into my room, with me knowing she would make me come back out and scrub the floors. I dressed in a fine blue shirt and gray slacks. I shined my brown boots and laced them up around my white socks. I clambered into the hall to clean it up before my mother struck me for not doing it sooner. I grabbed another cloth and soaked up the water, giving the floor a sooty look since the cloth and everything else around it was covered with coal dust. Gladly our house had mainly been emptied of the stuff, but just opening the door lets too much in. I don't understand how the people in the Seam do it, how they stand all the ash and grime everywhere. But I guess that's our district.


The Capitol was a cruel place. But at least life was good for our family. We didn't live in the Seam. Sure, maybe we lived off of stale bread but at least we could live and not always go to bed hungry. The bakery is a good place. I always loved to ice the cakes, the pretty blues and greens mixing into a beautiful ocean scene. That's where I belong, not some Capitol. Sure, maybe the Capitol could be an amazing place compared to here. But they started the Hunger Games. They watch 23 kids die each year. Whoever could do that and feel no shame with themselves are no human beings to me.</p><p>I snapped back to reality, my thoughts giving me shame. The Capitol had treated my family well. They gave us a job and we fulfilled it. We were one of the wealthiest families in District 12. I looked up to see my brothers standing over me with their backs turned. I heard slight whispers that indicated that they were having a hushed argument right in my face. I pushed my palms to the floor, pushing myself up, and placed the sooty rag on a counter nearby. I made a mental note to move the rag to somewhere Mother could beat the dampness and soot out of it with a broom. </p><p>I stalked up to them, the fact that my whole family besides me was fairly nearsighted keeping me out of their awareness. I joined their duo simply by walking up and listening in on their angry conversation. I caught only a few glimpses, but they sounded like "What if me or Peeta is chosen? You're too old by now, you're nineteen. But we're not out of the loophole yet. I have two years to go until I'm in the safezone. What if I get chosen before then? Who would volunteer? What if my girlfriend, Eileen, is chosen? What would I do?" The other brother looked angry at him for mentioning the possibilities. The older brother snapped, saying, "I can't volunteer, but if I could, I wouldn't. You aren't worth it. If I could, I would save Peeta, as he's younger and less talkative. At least with you gone we would have some peace and quiet around here."</p><p>Peeta winced upon hearing his harsh words to his twin (sorry, my AU.) and he was stared down as he realizes that they heard him. As they couldn't see very well, they relied on their ears, and had trained themselves to hear the softest of breaths to the stomping of an elephant. He smiled faintly as the brothers stared at him. If looks could kill, Peeta would've had to go to the Everdeen's home for medical help, because Peeta couldn't see his brute of a mother or idiots of brothers knowing how to heal him. Maybe Katniss would help him. She was a goddess. If only she knew how Peeta felt, maybe she would like him back. Sadly, that's not likely to happen.</p><p>The girl was picky. Not about what she ate, but even worse. She was picky about who she hung around. She was so close with that Gale boy, that Peeta was starting to suspect they were family or lovers. He doesn't really like the second choice, but if he makes her happy then Peeta would deal. He didn't like to see his beloved in pain. That's why he had taken the beating to give her bread that one night. Mother had hit him hard with a burning-hot fireplace poker, but at least Katniss is still here today. Peeta loved it when Father had prepared a meal and had them give special thanks to the girl from the Seam that provides them with fresh meat.</p><p>Father and Mother don't believe in Jesus anymore, so instead they give thanks to the ones that provided them grain for bread (the Capitol) or gave them fresh meat (sometimes Katniss, sometimes Gale) and for the fresh goat milk they get to drink as a side instead of the ashen water so many have fallen ill from drinking (they get it from Prim). At least the cruel people give some of us enough to survive. If it weren't for Katniss and Gale half the people in District 12 would be dead of starvation right now, as only 12 year olds and up can sign up for tessera and not very many people survive to that age, especially in the Seam. </p><p>Mother ran into the hallway screeching. Apparently it was time to go to the Hunger Games Annual Reaping.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Reaping-Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What goes through Peeta's mind when he and Katniss get chosen for the Reaping? This explains it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta had a rotten day. He gotten struck several times, and it was the day of the Reaping. He had gone with his family to the square, his oldest brother skipping slightly because he was now too old to be Reaped. He had turned 19 last month and couldn't be a volunteer nor tribute. That would be bad for the twins, considering that they're so shrimpy and kind that they wouldn't kill anyone without having someone they love threatened. They wouldn't even try to save themselves. At this point, going into the arena has less of a death chance than living in the Seam in District 12. Almost 20 people die each day just from starving, so imagine how they felt.</p><p>The Capitol is perfect though. No plagues, and if there are, there's medicine to it. They have so much food. They have good houses, good beds. The only reason Peeta knows this is because he saw it on a TV once in District 2. He had gone there with his father to invest in another shop there, and the Capitol allowed it as long as they don't say anything about District 12 or how so many people die each day, each month, each year. So many fatalities. </p><p>There's too many deaths. Peeta swore that when he got older, he would bake keep up the bakery and help little kids out, and maybe even whole families. If he saw a baby and he was single, or married yet his wife doesn't want to go through childbirth, he would ask his wife if he could adopt the child, give the child a warm place to stay, a place to eat, a place to take a bath. Especially if the child was 5 or older, because then the child already knows how to bathe and stuff like that. Peeta even wished that one day he would be able to set out and have a child of his own if he could. He would take care of District 12, make it a better place... But he couldn't without Katniss.</p><p>She has the smarts, the will, the looks to start a rebellion. If she wanted to be allies for this plan of his, he's fine with that. But if she wants to be something more, he's even more fine with that. Because that means he'll finally have the girl he's been admiring since the first day of school. He had helped her survive, after all. Peeta didn't like people having to think they owe him, but if it comes to Katniss... well, she at least owes him a kiss. </p><p>Peeta hadn't noticed it, but he had thought about it all the way through Effie Trinket's speech for the annual Hunger Games stuff. He watched in silence, next to his twin, as Effie dug her hand into the glass bowl for the girls and started swirling around the names of death. She gave it one last twirl and picked out a sliver of paper, and reading it in a loud bubbly voice for the cameras nearby to catch up on, and so the large crowd could hear. She said, "Primrose Everdeen!" and the world came to a stop as he looked at Katniss.</p><p>Katniss fell onto a boy nearby her, and he held her up until she could get back her feet. She stood perfectly still, a petrified look on her face. Suddenly her eyes darted towards her scared 12 year-old sister and caught on something. The focus came back on her face and she darted through the parting crowd, fast as a streaking bullet. She got to her sister, pushing her behind her and shouting out in her now-raspy voice; "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Peacekeepers came forward ignoring the words of the frantic teen before Effie stopped them from taking her away from Primrose. She whispered something to them and waved Katniss up onto the stage.</p><p>Effie had asked Katniss her name, and when Katniss had said it Effie said something about how she was so noble to save her sister. Katniss looked so distracted and distraught that she was caught in this situation, even if she was trying her hardest to remain emotionless at the face of her death. Peeta felt sincere pain at seeing his very own special loved one up on that stage, her looking beautiful as the sun beat down on her dainty black-hair in a braid, and her clear olive skin. He watched as Effie attempted to make subtle conversation with Katniss, and Peeta couldn't help thinking how attractive Katniss looked. She looked like an angel; she had her black eyes glinting blue in the sunlight, her mother's blue dress looking amazing against her dark complexion and hair. She was tall, taller than most girls although she was fairly shorter than Peeta's muscled figure.</p><p>Peeta snapped out of his pure ectasy and watched with strong hate as Effie dug her greedy hand into the boys' bowl of death itself. Peeta didn't hate her, not her in general, at least. He hated the Capitol, for rigging this and trying to make Peeta suffer. He wanted the boy they were about to choose to die before the Games, so that he could have higher odds at getting his loved one back safely, instead of in a coffin for them to bury. Peeta stared, as Effie pulled one of the slips out and unfolding it slowly, probably to tease the audience in the Capitol. Peeta listened closely as he tried to hear the name of the District 12 boy that would have to die for his beloved to return home.</p><p>It was...</p><p>Him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning of The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating last month. I've been super busy with school, especially Spanish. I hope you forgive me! Here's the next chapter for ya!</p><p>            ~Bookworm</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peeta wanted to slap himself for being chosen. Although he couldn't have anything in the say, he just... He hated this. But he didn't say anything. He forced himself forward, not having to push his way through the crowd as they parted for him too. He wished he would have to shove them, get his anger out on something rather than keep it pent up until he gets thrown into the arena. Peeta struggled to keep his face void of emotion; he didn't want to anyone watching to think he was weak because he cried on the stage. He was still surprised at having been chosen to stand next to his love up on that stage.</p><p>Oh, how Peeta wished he hadn't been chosen. But he couldn't let anyone know. He had to keep it inside. Maybe... Maybe if he drops the bombshell of his major crush during his interview with Caesar he would get some support from the Capitol, maybe get some help from the outside when he's in the arena. Maybe he'll help keep Katniss alive by doing this. maybe by getting with the Careers he could help get her into safety, keep her alive until all she has to do is pick off one opponent. But life doesn't go that way.</p><p>At the best, Katniss would get sponsors from his help. She could hunt, kill. She was fast, good at climbing trees. She knew how to cook, and how to hide. She could live longer than Peeta ever would. When the sponsors realize how talented she was, they'd be lining up to help her get out of that damn arena. For fucks sake! Even Peeta was cursing now. He looked at the cameras and saw Haymitch harassing Katniss. He had the aggressive urge to run up and punch him in the face. Hard. </p><p>He blacked out in his thoughts as the Peace Keepers took him by his arm and dragged him away to the train where he would meet his relatives.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>He only realized later that he was in a velvety compartment. It was bigger than any other building he'd ever been in, especially for what it was. It meant death to a tribute, and goodbye to a family member. Peeta wishes he had his paints so he could put his sadness and grief into a picture. It helps him take his thoughts off of things, make everything simpler and easier to understand. Peeta was great with feelings and emotions. </p><p>That is, all feelings and emotions that are not his.</p><p>He wishes that he could slow time, that he could continue on with his life like a normal kid before the Hunger Games started in Panem. He wishes that he could leave District 12 now, run so far that they can't catch him. Of course, he would bring Katniss and her family. He knows how much she loves them. Her little sister, Prim, was really sweet and kind to Peeta, so naturally they were a part of him by now. Peeta doesn't know much about Katniss's mother, but he knows that she wasn't around enough if the bread incident meant anything.</p><p>Then again, maybe Peeta was reading the lines wrong. Maybe not.</p><p>Peeta didn't have much more time to dwell on it because his mother came bursting through the hidden side door with his twin in close pursuit. His father came in slowly, unlike his mother. His eldest brother was nowhere to be seen so far. Maybe that was good. </p><p>Peeta had too many "maybes" in his life.</p><p>Maybe he would see his family again. Maybe he would survive. Maybe he would die a gruesome death. Maybe he would go crazy and kill Katniss. Maybe Katniss would survive. Maybe he would be fine. Maybe he and Katniss would die together.</p><p>Maybe Katniss loved him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again, so sorry for posting late! I'll try and add a bit more later, but for now, it'll be this short. I'll try and make it longer when I do the next chapter, but for now... Bye, my little werewolves!<br/>(Is it fine if I call you guys that? If you don't like it then just post so in the comments, okay? Constructive criticism always welcome!)</p><p>             ~Bookworm</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had been escorted immediately to a train after his valuable time with his relatives. Sadly, he didn't really have a District token, but he could deal. He had his paints after having requested for the exact shade of periwinkle he needed to finish a painting from a little tube in the wall. He hadn't really expected to get what he needed, but nevertheless, he had to admit that it was a dream to be in the Capitol despite all they've done to ruin the District's lives. He wanted to be in District 11, with all the pretty plants where he could finally get the paints he needed from the crops rather than having to trade what little things he could gather for his own in this small world. </p><p> </p><p>But, on another note...........</p><p>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>|<br/>..........This is likely gonna be discontinued :(</p><p>I can't really find it in me to continue writing this, but maybe with the right support and help I will :)</p><p> t(^-^t)</p><p>I hate writer's block. But I do like my other series! If you like BNHA/MHA, go check this one out? (The name is Crypt-Kids (Class 1-A Group Chat))</p><p>I'll have to go fix the summary :)</p><p>SO I'M SORRY</p><p>but I can't finish this.</p><p>Love you all, (Go check that other one out please! I think you'll enjoy it!)</p><p>~BookwormWerewolf</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>